


The Healing Heart Fixes the Broken Crown [APRIL FOOLS 2018]

by GlitchyPix



Category: Sanders Sides - Fandom, Thomas Sanders - fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: April Fools' Day, Crack, Gen, IT'S A JOKE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchyPix/pseuds/GlitchyPix
Summary: This is just a crack fic I wrote for April Fools Day





	The Healing Heart Fixes the Broken Crown [APRIL FOOLS 2018]

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is just for the funnies

ramen felt like a big doo doo head for being r00d to pattarn so he went say soz but stared at pattens door for way too long. suddenly, the door opened and pottan was there!!!1!1! romano said hi and matpat said hi and then let him come inside the rom

'why u here' patton oswalt asked

'i wanna say sorry but i have emotional issues and i didn't think this through so be my therapist' the roman empire replied

'lol wat'

then rome cri and cri and st. patrick wanted to him to stop so he got a picture of lovino (people are gonna get this joke, right?) with his boyfried angsty mcedelordangst also known as viagra (named after the same kind of drug that he is in desperate need of) (that was horrible, i'm sorry) (no i'm not)

'you hav been good boyf so you have no need for for sad' God said

'_TRANSLATION ERROR_' said the price in the surprise 

'now go have surprise butt seccs'

'gok'

and so everyone lived happily every after

**The author looked down upon their travesty of writing, a dull gleam gracing their irises at the display. Their hands ran up to their face, a sigh flaring from their nostrils as they questioned many decisions they had made in their lives. The main one was their decision to write an April Fools fic in the middle of March but that's beside the point. Looking back towards their abomination, they fell silent.**

**What they didn't notice was the edgelord side standing just behind them, observing their freakish creation, transfixed on a particular point.**

  
**"I'm sorry, also known as** **_what_ ** **?"**

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a version of that last bit in bold but in video form: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmS8-SQKNPA


End file.
